The present invention relates to imagery, maps, and/or navigation and, more particularly, to providing imagery with maps or map data, such as for geographic and/or navigation functions.
Navigation and/or geographic systems or data thereof are used to help people travel or explore the world around them. For example, map views or imagery of different areas may provide useful guidance or geographic/location information. For example, one can view a map or geographical imagery to find his or her way to a destination or to view a desired point-of-interest (“POI”).
As systems, devices, technologies, and/or user interfaces advance, people are given more options on how to view the world around them. However, technical limitations and inefficiencies may still exist. Accordingly, improvements and unique ways to provide and display representations of areas to users are desired.